


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [37]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff, Gen, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss helps by supporting Apollo and bringing a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Apollo has his eyes screwed shut in pain, hissing every once in a while, while Prim is unraveling bandages from his arms and Ray is gently fingering his scalp, separating hair cautiously when Katniss steps into the medical bay. Seeing what little she can see of the burns on his arms, she's mildly glad she waited and stopped by Betony's studio first to pick up the cool red fabric in her arms. The memories of her own circumstance with bombings aren't nearly as bad anymore, but she doesn't think she could handle Apollo even more vulnerable. What she can see is uncomfortable enough as it is.

Ray smiles, "We'll be done in about ten minutes, Katniss." 

"Have you given him anything?"

Apollo opens his eyes, "Don't want to be drugged so much anymore, Katniss. I'm not happy, but the pain... kind of helps."

"I wasn't thinking the morphling, Apollo. I was thinking the headache pills, maybe." 

"They're almost done and I'll be... okay." 

Ray smiles down at him, "It's stopped bleeding. That's a good sign. Just very tender. I'm going to wrap it again, but you probably won't need the head wrap much longer IF you can try to keep your hands out of your hair." 

Apollo laughs sheepishly, as Ray starts circling his head with a fresh bandage, "I'm not very good at that, Ray, but I can try."

Prim looks over at Katniss as she grabs a fresh bandage from the cart beside her, "You brought him a present!"

Katniss nods, spreading the length of fabric between her arms, "I liked the feel of silk when I was in pain. Betony said he could have some and I remembered you said he liked red." 

Apollo says softly, "It's my lucky color."

When Ray and Prim finish their treatment, Katniss steps forward to loop the fabric around his neck, draping it over him and he looks at her curiously, "This is kind of nice." 

"I know." Katniss smiles, "This length will also help when you get to what I think is the worst part of healing... When you have to start stretching, you need something you can use to distract yourself. This length is good for playing with and the texture is a nice distraction."


End file.
